


Ramen

by PrincessofTor



Series: Time Enough for Love [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff for Kirishima and Suoh with Ramen thrown in.<br/>This story comes after Time Enough for Love and The Best Medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramen

It was Takaba’s fault. Kirishima thought irritably. The kid had been talking non-stop about this ‘awesome new ramen shop’ that opened near Shibuya Station. Although Asami-sama would never be caught dead in a simple ramen shop, anything his feisty little husband wanted he would get for him. And, anything that Asami-sama wanted, Kirishima was responsible for getting.

The boss had decided to take off early to surprise Akihito who was laid up at home with a sprained ankle. Although Aki had made an agreement with Asami after their island wedding that he would TRY to do more mainstream photography and stay away from the criminal element (present party excepted), he had “inadvertently” stumbled upon a meeting between two rival gangs. After getting some prime shots he began a run for his life that ended up with a damaged Vespa, a few choice bruises, and a sprained ankle. Asami-sama was not amused and instead of taking matters into his own hands, he ordered Kirishima to discipline Akihito’s former guards and assign new ones. After that was done Asami told Kirishima to go to “that ramen place and bring some to the penthouse” where Asami would be taking care of his invalid husband.

Now here he was stuck in rush hour traffic, trying to make his way to the shop which he just knew would be crowded since it was dinner time and then he would have to make the return trip in yet more rush hour traffic at which point the steaming hot ramen would be a cool mess. He was not normally one who complained, especially about anything Asami-sama required him to do, but today was a special day for Kirishima and Suoh as Asami-sama well knew; the two had planned on spending the evening together. By the time Kirishima finished with his duties, he would be late for the theater performance they had planned on attending.

It had been a year since Kirishima and Suoh had “officially” become a couple. Only Asami and the nosy Akihito knew and the two made sure they kept their relationship quiet. Aside from a few quiet dinners in each other’s apartments or an exciting tryst they had in the executive restroom at Sion (Kirishima had to bite his hand to keep from crying out), they hadn’t gotten together much as of late. They had been looking forward to the chance to get away together and perhaps stay overnight at a love hotel for something different. Kirishima wasn’t sure how he felt about that but Suoh’s low whisper “It’ll be really nice, Kei, very romantic” made him think differently about the whole thing and agree. He had been looking forward to it but now…

As he drove, Kirishima looked down at the caller ID on his phone as it rang and saw Suoh’s name pop up. He smiled fondly and activated the blue tooth in his car to answer.

“Kazumi, I’m glad you called. It will keep me from getting out of this car and beating the hell out of the idiot in front of me. Some people just shouldn’t drive.” Kirishima said in exasperation.

Kirishima heard a sigh from the speaker and he instantly knew something was wrong. “What is it?” he asked quietly.

Suoh sighed again and said “Asami-sama has assigned me a special mission so I’m afraid I’m going to have to cancel.” 

Kirishima nodded and realizing Suoh couldn’t see him, said “I see.” As he managed to get around the car in front of him, Kirishima heard Suoh mumble something under his breath but before he could ask what the blonde was saying Suoh spoke again.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Although it’s not like it was anything we can’t do another time.” As Kirishima’s eyebrows rose in surprise Suoh continued “uh, sorry Kei, gotta go. Talk to you later.” As he hung up Kirishima slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Nothing important? Did Kazumi actually forget what day this was? How could he!

“Fuck!” Kirishima said and hit the steering wheel again. “Fuck, fuck fuck.” Fuming, he pulled around the corner from the shop and found a parking space. He sat in the car for a long time considering Kazumi’s words. It wasn’t nothing to him but then that always seemed to happen to him which was why he hadn’t developed any romantic type relationships in a long time. Not since he came to work for Asami-sama anyway. Pissed off, Kirishima got out of the car and walked around the block to the small shop. He’d get the ramen, deliver it then drive home and get drunk. Fuck Kazumi and his ‘nothing important’.

K&K K&K K&K

Kirishima decided that life was against him and nothing he could do was going to make it any better. He tried the door of the shop to find it locked. He peered through the small window to see a light on further back in the store but for the most part the shop was dark. He knocked and waited. Knocked again and waited again. Nothing. Beyond pissed he turned around and looked at the flow of pedestrians on the busy street. They all looked so happy. Kirishima drew out his cell to give the boss a call and let him know there wouldn’t be ramen tonight. As the phone rang, he heard a noise behind him and turned slightly to see an elderly man dressed in formal attire standing in the doorway. As the phone went to voicemail, Kirishima pressed the off button and turned fully to regard the man.

“Please enter.” The man said respectfully. Kirishima looked at him in surprise but after a moment he stepped forward to enter the shop. The man closed the door behind him and ushered him forward. The shop was dimly lit with a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling and a candlelit table in the middle of the shop. Standing next to the table in formal dress with a bouquet of flowers was Suoh Kazumi. He smiled as Kirishima approached slowly, his eyes wide in shock.

“Happy Anniversary Kei.” Suoh said, holding out the flowers. White roses, Kirishima’s favorite. Kirishima reached for the flowers and inhaled their pleasant aroma.

“What is this?” he asked quietly. Suoh chuckled and stepped forward to take the flowers and set them on an adjacent table, then embraced Kirishima tightly. “I thought you had a job to do for Asami-sama, I thought you forgot, I…I” Kirishima was rambling now and Suoh laughed out loud.

“Finally!” he said releasing Kirishma and stepping back. “I finally pulled one over on the great Kirishima Kei.” He laughed out loud again and pulled out a chair for Kirishima to sit. “This day will go down in history!.” Kirishima smiled sheepishly and finally joined Suoh in laughter.

“I thought you forgot.” He said through his chuckles.

Suoh sat down and shook his head. As the old man brought over a steaming pot of delicious smelling ramen, Suoh sat forward and took Kirishima’s hand. “Never, Kei. I would never forget the best thing that ever happened to me.” He released Kirishima’s hand and picked up his sake cup. “A toast to us.” Kirishima raised his glass and clinked it with Suoh’s. “To us.”

As the old man moved to the back of the store, the two dug into the bowl of ramen, sharing it between them. Kirishima picked up a noodle with his chopstick and sucked it into his mouth as Suoh did the same. Kirishima had briefly closed his eyes at the savory flavor and was surprised when he felt a tug on the noodle he was currently enjoying. He opened his eyes to see the laughing brown eyes of his love, the other end of the noodle in his mouth. As the noodle was consumed, they leaned across the table and their lips met. Kirishima had a brief thought of a Disney cartoon he had seen when he was young. As they broke apart he laughed out loud and Suoh cocked an eyebrow. 

“Just remembering something I saw once.” Seeing the puzzled look on Suoh’s face, Kirishima elaborated. “A cocker spaniel and a mutt sharing spaghetti.”

“Ah” Suoh said and nodded. He then laughed too and picked up another noodle with his chopsticks. “Which one of us is the Lady and which is the tramp?”

“I think that’s obvious isn’t it?” Kirishima replied with a smirk. 

“Ah, guess so. I’ve always been a mutt.” Suoh said with a sigh. Kirishima laughed harder.

“No, Kazumi, I think you’re the Lady and I’m the mutt.”

“Wha….” Suoh sputtered as Kirishima’s laughing echoed throughout the restaurant.

In the back, Mazuno Atsushi shook his head and waited for his call to be answered. He hadn’t wanted to close his shop at such a busy hour but he owed Asami-sama and this would settle his debt. By the sounds of the two men’s laugher, the ruse was a success.

“Asami.” Came the voice on the other end of the phone. “Is it done?” he asked.

“Hai Asami-sama. They are enjoying their dinner and having a good time.”  
“Good.” Asami said. Mazuno heard a loud voice in the background along with Asami’s quiet reply. “The delivery just arrived. Thank you for your hard work Mazuno-san.”

“My pleasure.” Mazuno said as they disconnected their call. He smiled and went up the stairs to his apartment to spend some time with his wife before he would be needed to clean the shop once the two finished their meal. Love is certainly in the air, he thought gleefully as he heard more laughter from below and thought of the happy sounds he heard on the phone.

Love was definitely in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Existinnon for the conversations and the idea that took this story in a totally different direction!
> 
> All characters belong to Yamane Ayano and I'm just using them because it's fun.


End file.
